


A Little Fire Ferret

by FrantheAnne



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Amnesia Korra, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-14
Updated: 2013-10-14
Packaged: 2017-12-29 09:42:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1003889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrantheAnne/pseuds/FrantheAnne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An encounter with a fire ferret causes one of Korra's memories to resurface. Sort of. Set in Book 2 when Korra had temporarily lost her memories. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Fire Ferret

The little girl held up a small animal.

"Look Avatar Korra! This is my pet fire ferret. Her name's Nami!"

Korra bent down and scratched the red and brown animal behind the ears.

Grinning at the little girl, Korra murmured absentmindedly, "Y'know I have a friend who has a fire ferret that looks exactly like Nami."

The little girl's eyes widened. "Really?! I didn't know that fire ferrets existed outside the Fire Nation! What'd your friend call his fire ferret?"

Korra shook her head, as though to clear her thoughts. "What?"

"Your friend! You said he had a fire ferret! What'd he call it?"

Korra stood up abruptly, a frown marring her face.

"I- I don't remember," Korra stammered, "It's right there. I can almost see him. See-"

Korra sank to her knees, her eyes wide in confusion.

The fire ferret chittered nervously, wriggled out of the little girl's grasp, and scampered up to Korra's shoulder, nuzzling her cheek in an attempt to comfort the distressed girl.

The little girl ran off, "Grandmother, Grandmother, come quick! Avatar Korra, she's in trouble!"

Korra, deaf to the little girl's cries for help, buried her face in her hands.

_Why can't I remember anything?_


End file.
